passion et obsession
by Emrys myrdin
Summary: Harry a toujours aimer Draco d'un amour fou mais non partager. alors quand il a l'occasion de faire de Draco sien il ne laisse pas passer sa chance. DÉFiS
je compte poster cette fic très bientôt j'ai commencé a écrire le premier chapitre ce sera un coup d'essai, mais ça reste néanmoins toujours un défis.

Je vais commencer par poser le contexte c'est un peu long.

Les parent d'Harry sont vivant. James Potter bien qu'étant un gryffondor et un membre de l'ordre du phénix il n'en reste pas moins un sang-pur et fière de l'être il suit les coutume de ses ancêtre yule, samhain, la bénédiction des enfant... il connaît même un peu de magie noire Bref il ne se laissent pas hypnotiser par les tradition moldu et cherche a tout prix a impose leur culture aux profit de la culture sorcière.

Cependant cela ne plaît pas a Lily qui veut imposer dans leur famille la culture culture modu dans leur famille, pas d'elfe de maison, le christianisme pour toute la famille, bref un vrai adepte de la lumière comme les aime dumbledor par lequel elle se laisse manipuler contrairement a son mari. Elle est très ami avec les weasley d'ailleurs elle cherche a fiancer Harry avec Ginny.

Au début james n'avait pas de problème avec ça, il pensait qu'elle avait juste un peu de mal avec leur culture donc il a essayer de la ménager, de faire des concession, parce que même si il est un sang-pur traditionnel il respecte les moldu, donc il a essayer de donner une culture moldu a Harry tout en respectant la tradition en respectant les traditions sorcières (ex : le mettre a une primaire moldu) mais ça ne plait toujours pas a lily et james se rend compte au final que ce n'est pas un problème d'adaptation qu'a lily c'est juste qu'elle méprise les tradition sorcière, elle ne les respecte pas.

A partir de la leur couple se dégénère et c'est dispute sur dispute, James essaye de préservé Harry au maximum mais ce n'est pas une situation idéale pou élever un enfant, Harry en souffre donc. C'est dans ce contexte qu'il rencontre Draco alors qu'ils sont encore enfant, avant poudlar donc. Draco lui apparaît comme un rayon de lumière dans sa vie avec ses long cheveux blond, ses magnifique yeux saphir dans lesquels on a envie de se perdre et son sourire enchanteur, il en tombe immédiatement amoureux mais malheureusement il ne le voit pas souvent.

Arriver a poudlar il fait tout pour se rapprocher de draco, mais un jour c'est le drame draco a le Béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre, il fait de son mieux pour les éloigner mais un jour il les surprend en train de s'embrasser, il est furieux. Il profite de l'absence de draco pour passez son petit ami a tabac et le forcer a rompre avec draco, draco déprime, Harry reste a ses coté et essaye de le séduire mais un jour il n'en plus plus sous le coup de la frustration, il viole draco. Du coup draco ne veut plus rien avoir avec Harry, il ne dis rien pour son viole car il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de gagner ou qu'on le croit il ne dis rien cependant il n'a plus aucun contact avec Harry. Profitant qu'il soit le vainqueur de Voldemort (oui car entre-temps il a réussi a le vaincre) et un potter (et oui sa famille est l'une des plus riche du monde sorcier pour ne pas dire la plus riche et ont énormément d'influence, en fait c'est PRESQUE une famille royale) il oblige draco a l'épouser et le garde enfermé chez eux. Mais attention il ne le maltraite pas hein ? c'est même le contraire il fait tout pour lui plaire le truc c'est juste qu'il est fou amoureux de draco et veux le garder pour lui, et aussi pour le protéger des mangemort en liberté.

Alors deux/trois petite chose auquel je tient :

\- SURTOUT PAS D'HERMIONE DANS CETTE FIC, ou en tout cas le moins possible (genres c'est pas la best d'Harry).

\- james finit avec siruis

\- Lucius et narcissa ne sont pas des salop.

\- Harry est le dominant et draco le soumis DONC PETIT, MIGNON, ANDROGYNE, ET FRAGILE.

Et aussi mais la je pense que c'est évidant draco a beaucoup de mal a se remettre du viol et a pardonnez mais ça se finit par un "il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucup (enfin pas trop quad même genre3/4) d'enfants.


End file.
